


Touched for the Very First Time

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Awkward first time is awkward, Charles doesn't know how to communicate and Erik is oblivious, College AU, M/M, Not a virginity fic, Rainbow hair 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three months of dating, Charles and Erik finally have actual, penetrative sex. However, Charles hasn't done this since he was in high school, and Erik's used to one night stands who want it hard and fast. Cue awkward conversations and Charles not knowing how to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched for the Very First Time

Charles had fantasized about this night for two months now; a little over three weeks after they had started dating. He'd altered those fantasies when he'd finally managed to make a move, and had gotten Erik's pants undone and his hand around his cock. He'd altered them further when he finally got to use his mouth to make Erik fall apart beneath him, and had swallowed the bitter taste of his come. 

And not a single one of them had gone as horribly as this night was going. 

The night had started off well enough. They'd gone to dinner at the new Italian place downtown, and had gone for a walk around the local park before returning to the dorm to watch some shitty sci-fi movie on cable. Charles hadn't been paying a lick of attention to it, too busy mouthing at Erik's neck and grinning each time he moaned or made that delicious rumbling noise Charles loved so much. 

Somehow, they'd managed to turn the movie off and find their way to Erik's bed, and things had been moving rather quickly. 

Erik was currently paused mid-way through pulling Charles's underwear down his hips. He was completely naked himself. 

"Are you...are you sure, Charles?" Erik asked softly, watching Charles's face for any sign of hesitation. 

Charles smiled up at him and nodded his head. 

"I'm so sure that if you don't hurry up, I'm just going to have to take care of myself and leave you with blue balls." 

Erik laughed at that, tugging his briefs down and off to the side, leaving Charles sprawled out on his bed and completely naked. He sat back, raking his eyes over Charles and biting his lip at the sight before him. 

Charles could feel his face flushing bright red, even as his cock hardened a little further in interest. No one, not even Richard, his first boyfriend in high school, who had taken his virginity, had looked at him quite so hungrily, or like Charles was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

Charles wasn't so sure how he felt about that. But he was too distracted by the sight of Erik's naked body in front of him to give it much thought. 

Erik's arms and part of his upper chest were covered in tattoos, each one colorful and beautiful in it's own way. Charles wanted to reach out and touch them, but refrained, wanting to look first. 

He let his eyes wander down across his chest, over his stomach, where a thin trail of red hair pointed even further down, until he finally allowed himself to really, truly look at Erik's cock. 

He knew it was a decent size; he'd had both his hand and his mouth on it before, after all. But as the realization of what was about to happen sunk in, Charles began to panic a little. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to take Erik, should that be how this happened. 

"So, uh," Erik finally stammered out. "How do you...do you want to...or me...I..." 

Charles had to let out giggle at that, his nerves relaxing some. Erik was just as nervous as he was.

"I'd, uh. I'd like to bottom, if you-ah, that is, if you don't mind," Charles managed to get out, his face flaring red. Erik's shoulders relaxed, and he seemed to settle more into his own body at Charles's words.

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. Okay."

Erik sat there for another moment, still staring at Charles, before finally sliding off of the bed and going to rummage in the nightstand drawer. Charles stayed where he was, too afraid that if he moved, he'd lose what little confidence he had at the moment.

Finally, Erik came back to him, a small bottle and a silver foil packet in his hand. Charles's heart began to pound furiously as it finally, truly hit him; they were about to have actual, penetrative sex. 

Charles hadn't done this since he was a senior in high school, and even then, it had been infrequent, as Richard had been too busy with the soccer team and Honors Club to spend a whole lot of time with Charles.

Taking a deep breath, Charles tried to mentally prepare himself.

"Here," Erik murmured, pressing the foil packet into his open hand. "Hold that for a moment."

Charles nodded, watching him as he popped open the cap of the bottle, and poured a liberal amount of it onto his fingers. He rubbed them together, warming it up, and Charles could have laughed at that had he not been so terrified.

And here was where the fantasy really went wrong. 

"Ready?" Erik asked quietly, hooking one of Charles's legs over his shoulder and pressing the other one to spread out a little wider. 

"Y-yeah. Ready." Charles swallowed and took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. 

In every one of his fantasies, it had never hurt like this when Erik pressed that first finger into him. The burn, and the immediate reaction of his body clenching around the intruding finger hadn't factored into his daydreams. 

"Fuck, fuck, sorry, sorry, just-" Charles closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, forcing himself to relax his muscles and grip the sheets tightly, focusing the pain elsewhere. Erik waited a beat before pressing the finger in further. 

It was a strange sensation, one that Charles had forgotten about. Erik's fingers were longer than Richard's had been, and thinner too. Charles had thought that that would have made it easier. 

It didn't. 

The second finger produced much of the same result, as did the third. Charles thought he might cry from the pain of it, his lower lip raw from where he'd been biting it, knuckles white and fingers aching from gripping the sheets so tightly. 

"Hey," Erik murmured, leaning in to kiss him sweetly, if a bit awkwardly for the leg now pressed against Charles's body. 

"Hey. You okay?" he asked, eyes full of concern as he studied Charles's face, fingers still buried in him. 

"Y-yeah. Just. Yeah. I'm okay." Erik eyed him dubiously, but continued on anyhow, scissoring his fingers and doing his best to stretch him out. 

When he was satisfied that Charles was sufficiently stretched, he slowly removed his fingers, and the burn of them pulling out was almost worse than the burn of pressing them into him. 

Charles whimpered a little when Erik's fingers were gone, both in relief and in pain. It was a strange sensation, being so open and stretched out in front of someone. 

"Where's the condom?" Erik asked, nudging Charles's hand. 

"Oh. Here. Yeah." Charles handed it over, surprised to find that Erik's hands were shaking. He opened his mouth to say something, then clamped it shut as Erik tore open the packet and began to roll the rubber onto his cock. 

Charles didn't have much time to think about it all, as Erik had opened the lube again and was slicking himself up. Before he knew it, Erik was looming over him, the head of his cock pressing against his stretched entrance.

"You okay?" he asked, kissing the corner of Charles's mouth. 

"'M fine. Go ahead." 

Erik didn't need to be told twice. 

In all of Charles's fantasies, it had never hurt like this. He had never hissed, had never clawed at Erik's back and whimpered as Erik slowly, oh-so-slowly, pressed into him. Not once had tears welled up in his eyes, nor had he had to close them to keep from outright crying. 

Erik, for all that he'd been considerate before, didn't seem to notice too much. He was too busy kissing Charles wherever he could find skin, groaning as he stayed still, allowing Charles a few moments to adjust to the feeling. 

"Am I-can I-you-?" Erik seemed beyond full sentences. 

"Yeah-I'm-yeah." Charles bit his lip again, crying out when Erik pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting into him. 

Erik was rough that night, thrusting into Charles hard and fast, panting and moaning over him. 

Charles simply held onto his shoulders, digging his nails in, and whimpered and groaned in pain as Erik thrust into him. 

It hurt, moreso than he had been anticipating. Erik, it seemed, didn't notice Charles's whimpers and the pain he was in. He was too lost in thrusting into him, oblivious to the whimpers of groans. 

Even his orgasm wasn't enough to distract him from the pain as Erik's hips began to stutter in their rhythm, and he finally went still over Charles with a gasped out, "Fuck, Charles!" 

Charles wasn't sure he was happy that Erik had reached his orgasm; that meant pulling out, and it was almost more painful than when Erik had first pushed into him. 

They both laid there awkwardly, Erik catching his breath and Charles doing his best not to cry from the pain when he shifted his hips. Finally, Erik got up to go dispose of the condom, and came back with a washcloth to clean Charles's chest and stomach off. 

Neither of them said much after that, Erik exhausted from his orgasm, and Charles focused on the pain. They fell asleep next to each other, Erik's hand resting possessively on Charles's stomach. 

None of his fantasies had ended quite like this either. 

~~~~

The next few times they had sex went much of the same way. Erik was too rough, and Charles was too afraid to say anything. 

Finally, after the fifth time, Charles said something. 

"Erik-Erik stop, wait." 

Erik stopped what he was doing, bottle of lube open and half turned over to slick himself up. 

"Erik, you've been-um. I don't like it rough," Charles blurted out. Erik's brows furrowed, and he looked confused, before it finally dawned on him. 

"Oh my god. Have I been hurting you?" 

Charles nodded, feeling his face flushing red and his erection starting to flag.

"Charles, I am so, so, so sorry. Why didn't you say something sooner? I didn't-Fuck, I feel like an ass-"

"Erik, Erik, love, it's okay," Charles assured him, reaching up to cup his face and pull him down for a sweet kiss. 

“It’s just that, well—I haven’t done this in years. You’re the first since high school, to be completely honest. And I was just too scared to say anything, because I know you were enjoying yourself, and I didn’t want you to think I didn’t want to have sex with you anymore because I do, it’s just—you’re too rough. Could you—could you just go slower this time? Please?” Charles clamped his mouth shut after that, his face flushing red.

“Yeah, yeah, I can. God, Charles, why didn’t you say something? I’m so used to one night stands that like it rough and fast, and I just—“

“Shh, Erik, it’s all right.” Charles brushed his thumbs along Erik’s cheeks, trying to reassure him. “I was just scared. That was my fault. I haven’t done this in so long that I forgot how to talk to someone about it. It’s not your fault at all.”

Erik still looked doubtful, but he nodded his head anyway, turning to kiss Charles’s palm.

“Okay. But tell me if I’m hurting you this time, all right? I don’t—I want—I want this to be good for you too.”

Charles smiled warmly at him, the look of determination and seriousness sending a wave of joy through him.

“Yeah. All right. I can do that.” He leaned up for another kiss.

The rest of the night went much smoother than before, with Erik pausing and listening to everything Charles told him, going out of his way to make sure Charles felt good, no matter how long it took.

That night, the sex was better than anything Charles had ever fantasized about.

When they were done, the ache in his lower half wasn’t nearly as strong as before, and he was filled with a sleepy sense of contentment. That night, they fell asleep wrapped around each other, Erik holding him close.

After that, it was the best sex Charles had ever had, and would continue to have. 


End file.
